


时间简史番外一

by xiaobai1619



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 单人向, 时间简史番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai1619/pseuds/xiaobai1619
Summary: 秒针已然停止了转动，所有事物好似定格在这一天，永远逃脱不开这束缚，事实并非如此，世界依旧在照常运行。





	时间简史番外一

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 本文为《时间简史》的番外篇，大型连载同人文，属于已完成作品。  
> ooc崩坏，倒叙手法描写，主要角色死亡。  
> 包含多个角色，主要以德克萨斯和拉普兰德为主展开，走主观感情向，有情节捏造。  
> 本文全程自主创作，有部分借鉴，引用话语，查阅百度百科，在写作时亲友和列表给予过看法，意见，以及整改方向。  
> 本文经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当的理解与联想。  
> 请尊重作者的写作成果，不喜勿喷。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

源石已经与泰拉世界的人们结下了深深的渊源，世代相传。

罗德岛已经全面休整，博士给干员们放了三个月的假期，德克萨斯开上了自己的车，沿着山脉的边缘，一路北走。

八十五天之后

德克萨斯来到了那条熟悉的国道，又找到了叙拉古郊区荒原上的那个小屋，鹅毛大雪正在从天空上飘下来，冬日里的阳光依旧很刺眼，却比不过在大楼上的看见的余晖，五时半的余晖，那样感染人，一片片雪花经过阳光的折射，在半空中闪烁着点点星光，德克萨斯的眼中仿佛装着大千世界，视线变得暗淡下来。她站在门前，久久没有进去，过后，拍了拍身上的雪，推开了门，又看到了那盏熟悉的油灯，地上那堆未烧尽的木炭，那张经过了粗糙制作水平的简易床，泛黄的被面上还用针线绣上了两个人的名字，那个旧相机还放在桌上，已经落满了灰，墙上贴着一张张与对方鼓励、支持、扶持的各种信条，床头的闹钟也早就停止了走动，时针在五和六的二等分点停了下来。

相机下压着一张潦草字迹写下的信，纸张很展，没有一点褶皱，洁白的那一面似乎是这间屋子里最醒目的，德克萨斯将它拆开。

德克萨斯：

展信佳。

岁月不饶人啊，这句话用在我身上着实不太合适，那天下午的太阳你喜欢吗，那束光多耀眼啊，很抱歉，不能陪你了，所以，德克萨斯，在那天到来之前，我想告诉你，不要为我而伤感。我其实能看得出来，这几年你都不想见我，你想离开叙拉古，逃离那些阴影，追随未来的光辉，我不在你身边的这几年，你有了全新的生活，身边多了很多朋友，你也有了属于自己的一份工作，你过得很开心，我明白，往后看，还会有更多比我更适合的人，出现在你的身边，你所得到的这些，都是我所不能给予你的，我也明白，我的名字最终也只会在德克萨斯的脑海里，仅仅只是一个名字罢了，这个名字并不会贪婪地吞噬掉你生活中的一点，任何一点东西。

德克萨斯啊，可能我已经从你的心上抹去了，但是我是一个从来不会欺骗感情的鲁珀，我与他们不同，我的心海中时刻都在沸腾着，德克萨斯是我世界中的唯一，是我生命中仅剩的，正在热烈燃烧的感情，凭借这点，我无法做到停止用内心去爱你，从我们遇见的那一刻起，我就明白，你是我灵魂的相遇，老天像是和我们开了一个天大的玩笑，让我们在茫茫人群中互相看见了彼此，那是曾经灰暗的岁月中，深深印在脑海中的，最重要的、不能丢弃的一份感情，请你原谅我，原谅我对你造成的困扰，我在离开你之前，将我所有的感情，一一阐述给你。

我有一个愿望，哪怕德克萨斯丢弃这份感情，也请一定不要将我对德克萨斯付出的所有感情再返还给我，拜托了，往后余生，我不在德克萨斯身边的日子里，也请德克萨斯找到一个心选之人，代替我继续爱着你，陪伴着你度过余下的一生，继续快乐地活下去，叙拉古虽说是一个令人悲伤的地方，但也是我们永远不变的住所，是心灵的住所，如果可以的话，我想送给你一束叙拉古的玫瑰，那瓶酒你应该尝了，我放了叙拉古玫瑰的花瓣，你一回味起，就能想起叙拉古那熟悉的味道。

亲爱的德克萨斯，再送给我一个晚安吻吧，就像年幼时我们在这间小屋的时候一样，互相道着晚安，就像年幼时我们在叙拉古这片土地的时候一样，如果还有来生，我还是会选择一直追随你的身影，而这次，我会不留遗憾地离开这个世界。

那么，德克萨斯。

晚安。

——拉普兰德

**Author's Note:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online  
> Popi question box  
> https://www.popiask.cn/46963870


End file.
